


𝔴𝔥𝔢𝔫 𝔦𝔱'𝔰 𝔞𝔩𝔩 𝔬𝔳𝔢𝔯 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔡𝔬𝔫𝔢 𝔴𝔦𝔱𝔥, 𝔦𝔱'𝔩𝔩 𝔟𝔢 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔪𝔢, 𝔟𝔞𝔟𝔢

by orphan_account



Series: works that the author may never finish [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blood, Copycat Killers, Death, F/F, Flashback, Gore, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Voilence, ace jughead jones - Freeform, alot of them are already dead, also, also ghost, brutal murders, but i am an ace man thus my dick didnt work im the first place, cutaways (not funny like family guy tho), handicapped/paraplegic jughead jones, i was channeling "it" and "scream" while writing this. can ya tell?, joke: a normal man would be mad that his dick didnt work, jug makes a lot ace jokes (that fall flat because this is a very Serious and Solemn (?) time) like, multiple murderes, so if these jokes offend tell me, tho i did check with my ace friend and they thought it was fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 𝑹𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒅𝒂𝒍𝒆, 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝒈𝒓𝒖𝒆𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒎𝒖𝒓𝒅𝒆𝒓𝒔 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒅.𝑹𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒅𝒂𝒍𝒆, 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝑩𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝑯𝒐𝒐𝒅.𝑹𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒅𝒂𝒍𝒆, 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒆 𝒉𝒆 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒔 𝒕𝒐 𝒈𝒐 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒕𝒐.𝑹𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒅𝒂𝒍𝒆, 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒆 𝒉𝒆 𝒂𝒃𝒔𝒐𝒍𝒖𝒕𝒍𝒆𝒚 𝒎𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒈𝒐 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒕𝒐.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Reggie Mantle
Series: works that the author may never finish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666480
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	𝔴𝔥𝔢𝔫 𝔦𝔱'𝔰 𝔞𝔩𝔩 𝔬𝔳𝔢𝔯 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔡𝔬𝔫𝔢 𝔴𝔦𝔱𝔥, 𝔦𝔱'𝔩𝔩 𝔟𝔢 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔪𝔢, 𝔟𝔞𝔟𝔢

**Author's Note:**

> uh. so. im not very sure what im doing with this. it just came to me in a dream.
> 
> also, for those who can't read the title-->
> 
> ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪᴛ's ᴀʟʟ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅᴏɴᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ, ɪᴛ'ʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ʙᴀʙᴇ

𝙷𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝, 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚙𝚒𝚍𝚕𝚢, 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝, 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛, 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎𝚝. 𝙵𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚝. 𝙷𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚊d 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢.

𝚈𝚎𝚝, 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚜. 𝙵𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚞𝚙 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜, 𝚊𝚠𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚊 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚜.

𝚁𝚎𝚐𝚐𝚒𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚜, 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚜 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚐 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚛 𝚘𝚏𝚏-𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚕, 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚍 (6:47) 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚏𝚊𝚜𝚝.

𝙼𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙱𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢, 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛.

𝙳𝚞𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜, 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚊 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚝𝚎 𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚞𝚝, 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚍𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚛, 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚣𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚒𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜, 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗.

Ⓐ🅡🄴 🅨Ⓞ🅄 Ⓡ🅔🄰Ⓓ🅨 Ⓕ🅞🅁 🅜ⓄⓇ🄴, 🅡🅘Ⓥ🄴🅁🄳🅐Ⓐ🄻Ⓔ?

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚎𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚙𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚊𝚝, 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚕𝚢, 𝚒𝚜 𝚞𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚒𝚎𝚍.

* * *

𝙰𝚝 6:30 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝙱𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢 𝙲𝚘𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚙.

𝙰𝚝 6:40, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚏𝚊𝚜𝚝.

𝙰𝚝 6:47, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚛𝚞𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚊 𝚖𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚔𝚗𝚒𝚏𝚎.

𝙰𝚝 6:53, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚝𝚊𝚕, 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚖𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑.

* * *

𝚁𝚎𝚐𝚐𝚒𝚎'𝚜 𝚏𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚁𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚕𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 _𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍._ 𝚆𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑, 𝚒𝚜 𝚊 _𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢, 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢_ 𝚋𝚊𝚍 𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚗.

𝙱𝚞𝚝, 𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎'𝚜 𝚗𝚘 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔.

𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚜, 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚋, 𝚋𝚒𝚍𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚋𝚋𝚒𝚎 𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚞, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝙿𝚘𝚙'𝚜.

𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛, 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚐𝚕𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝙵𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝙰𝚗𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚠𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚝.

𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚊𝚗, 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍.

* * *

𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜 (𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢) 𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚖𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚘𝚏 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍.

("𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚁𝚎𝚐𝚐𝚒𝚎! 𝚈𝚘𝚞'𝚕𝚕 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎𝚝!")

(𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍. 𝚁𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍. 𝚁𝚎𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚖𝚘𝚟𝚒𝚎, 𝚝.𝚟 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚢 𝚌𝚞𝚝 _𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛_ 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖.)

(𝚅𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚌𝚊 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚎𝚊𝚛, 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚘𝚊𝚛𝚜𝚎, 𝚊𝚜 𝙷𝚊𝚕 𝙲𝚘𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚛 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚛. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚜𝚙𝚞𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚞𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚞𝚛𝚐𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚗𝚎𝚌𝚔.)

𝙷𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚜 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚝𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚠 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚌𝚑. 𝙸𝚏 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗'𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝙹𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚗, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚊𝚕𝚕, 𝚌𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚖, 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍'𝚟𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚍, 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚛.

"𝙷𝚎𝚢, 𝚁𝚎𝚐𝚐𝚒𝚎," 𝙹𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚊𝚢𝚜, 𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚎𝚕𝚋𝚘𝚠 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚝𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚍. "𝙷𝚒𝚢𝚊, 𝙹𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚢." 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚔𝚎 happiness 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚙𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚊𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚎. "𝙷𝚘𝚠'𝚜 𝙹𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍?"

"𝙱𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢'𝚟𝚎 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚌 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛𝚜, 𝚜𝚘 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎." 

𝚁𝚎𝚐𝚐𝚒𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚍𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜.

* * *

**𝓥𝓮𝓻𝓸𝓷𝓲𝓬𝓪 𝓛𝓸𝓭𝓰𝓮**

ʙᴏʀɴ ᴊᴜɴᴇ 29ᴛʜ, 2000

ᴅɪᴇᴅ ᴅᴇᴄᴇᴍʙᴇʀ 22ɴᴅ, 2017

𝓜𝓪𝔂 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓫𝓮𝓪𝓾𝓽𝓲𝓯𝓾𝓵 𝓼𝓸𝓾𝓵 𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓽 𝓲𝓷 𝓹𝓮𝓪𝓬𝓮

✞

* * *

𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗, 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜 (𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚗𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚞𝚜) 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎. 𝙰𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎. 𝙱𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐. 𝙽𝚘𝚝 𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍.

𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚞𝚗𝚔𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚍𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚞𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗, 𝚢𝚎𝚜. 𝙱𝚞𝚝, 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎, 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐. 𝙽𝚘𝚝 𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍.

* * *

𝙸𝚝 𝚒𝚜 6:50 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝚖𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚞𝚛𝚎, 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔, 𝚒𝚜 𝚐𝚊𝚣𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔.

𝙸𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚋𝚞𝚝, 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚘, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝙱𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢 𝙲𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚛'𝚜 𝚁𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚝.

 _𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚘_.

**Author's Note:**

> ᴀɢᴇs ᴀɴᴅ ᴄᴜʀʀᴇɴᴛ sᴛᴀᴛᴜs
> 
> jellybean- 35 (alive)
> 
> jughead- 40(alive)
> 
> reggie- 41 (alive)
> 
> archie- 18 (dead)
> 
> cheryl- 39 (alive)
> 
> toni- 40 (alive)
> 
> betty- 41 (alive)
> 
> veronica- 17 (dead)
> 
> kevin- 17 (dead)
> 
> fred- 52 (dead)
> 
> fp- 87 (dead) ((of old age! he waa NOT murdered)
> 
> polly- 17 (dead)
> 
> hal cooper- 61 (improsined)
> 
> [ɪᴍ ᴘʀᴇᴛᴛʏ sᴜʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ's ᴀʟᴏᴛ ᴏғ ɪɴᴄᴏɴsɪɴsᴛɪɴsʏ (?) ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀɢᴇs]


End file.
